


De niñeras y enfermos

by orphan_account



Series: Se dice que es amor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Almost STEREK, Laura knows, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura no puede así que Derek puede intentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De niñeras y enfermos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! muy pero muuuuy atrasado. A fin de cuentas no tuve tiempo de publicar nada y yo que quería aportar algo a posta de las fiestas navideñas, bueh tendrá que ser para el próximo diciembre.
> 
> Bueno, de esta historia, ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que se conocieron así que ya no son tanto… extraños. Lo que pasa es que soy malísima al parecer para seguir una cronología así que las edades en los trabajos van a variar, pero no se preocupen yo les explicare en cada una que show para que se ubiquen, por el momento me voy a concentrar en escribir de ellos así de niños porque son muy tiernos. Aún sigo trabajando en el que Derek acepta más para sí mismo que nada, que le gusta Stiles, para esto quisiera que me recomendaran una canción: la más cursi, rosa, empalagosa que conozcan por favor :D
> 
> Ah, también habrá que traten únicamente de la famila Hale.

HACE UNA SEMANA Y TRES DÍAS

 

–¡Ya me voy a trabajar!

Con la puerta semiabierta y Laura colocándose la chaqueta de piel, tres _Sí_ le llegaron a modo de respuesta. Uno de su padre que estaba en la cocina, hoy le toca la comida, y los otros dos de sus hermanos que veían la televisión en la sala.

Laura estaba a punto de terminar de bajar los escalones del porche cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea y una sonrisa de mala se le activa.

–Me siento demasiado malvada al seguir haciendo esto– dice recargándose en uno de los pilares a la entrada de la sala.

–¿Qué cosa? –ninguno de los dos despegó la vista del televisor pero al menos Derek dio constancia de haberla escuchado.

–¿Alguno sabe de qué trabajo?

–Niñera– contestó Cora aun sin apartar la mirada de Simba, Timón y Pumba.

–Muy bien, ¿y a quienes cuido?

Derek se alzó de hombros y Cora por fin pone pausa a la serie de imágenes para poderse concentrar y contestarle a su hermana.

–Greenberg– responde dudando.

–Sí, ¿a quién más?

El silencio entre su pregunta y la respuesta de nueva cuenta por parte de su hermana dura más.

–¿Lydia?

–También, pero vamos gente, usen el cerebro aunque sea un poco.

El rostro de Derek demuestra que lo ha entendido.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Felicidades Derek, eres todo un detective.

–¿Qué, qué cosa?

–Noticia de último momento, soy la niñera de Stiles Stilinski.

–¿Desde cuándo? – esta vez la pregunta le vino por parte de ambos.

–Como dos años.

Derek y Cora sin tener que ponerse de acuerdo le dan la espalda a su hermana mayor y se cruzan de brazos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Enserio, la ley del hielo, de nuevo? Quéeeeeeeeee lástima y yo que esperaba que alguno quisiera acompañarme, porque ¿adivinen quién toca hoy?

Ambos hermanos entendieron pero siguieron dándole la espalda.

–Qué pena, enserio, por tres horas poder jugar con Stiles, parece que tendré que hacer el sacrificio sola. Hasta luego hermanitos.

Apenas dio un paso fuera de la pieza y Cora se levantó.

–Yo voy.

–No, tú sigues castigada por golpear al primo.

–Fue un accidente.

Laura la mira alzando las cejas.

–No tan accidental.

–Igual sigues castigada, y tú Derek, ¿en serio el orgullo es tan grande?

Por respuesta sólo recibió un quejido.

–Está bien, como quieras, nos vemos en TRES HORAS.

 

o.O.o

 

PRESENTE DÍA

 

–Derek.

–Qué.

–Te hablan.

–¿Por tu celular?

–Sí, ahora atiende.

Laura le pasa el artefacto.

–Hola.

–Hola, ¿Derek? Soy Claudia Stilinski, la madre de Stiles. 

–¿Hola?

–Disculpa que interrumpa tu sábado, supongo que sabes que tu hermana cuida a mi hijo.

–Sí.

–Pues los sábados no están incluidos pero me ha salido una emergencia y John trabaja hasta mañana y Melissa está en su turno y no puedo dejarlo sólo porque está enfermo y Laura no puede y quisiera saber, bueno tu hermana te recomendó, si pudieras cuidarlo de doce a siete.

–¿Me disculpa un momento?

–Por supuesto.

–Gracias.

Derek se alejó el aparato de la oreja y con la otra mano cubrió el micrófono.

–¿Por qué no puedes?

–Porque no puedo, quede de verme con las chicas en la plaza.

–Yo no sé cuidar niños.

–Lo haces bien con Cora.

–¿Ignorarla?

–¿Y los primos?

–Nunca estoy sólo con ellos.

–Si no quieres hacerlo díselo y ya ella buscará a alguien más.

–Pero…

–No la hagas perder más tiempo ¿no oíste? TIENE UNA EMERGENCIA.

Derek volvió al teléfono.

–Señora Stilinski…

–Hay eso suena muy serio, llámame Claudia.

–Ammm bueno este  no tengo ninguna experiencia de niñera pero si usted me lo piensa confiar, lo haré– tanto para Laura como para sí mismo la respuesta le sorprende.

–Oh muchas gracias, entonces te vería a las doce en punto, por favor, y te explicaré lo necesario. Ah y Derek, cariño, suenas demasiado serio para los catorce aun te queda mucho tramo para ser un adulto, disfruta.

Y colgó.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Naaada.

–Entonces, serás niñero de tu príncipe azul.

–Cállate Laura.

–Tranquilo no es tan difícil, aunque estamos hablando de Stiles Hiperactivo Stillinski… pero está enfermo, así que tienes probabilidades de sobrevivir.

–Cómo sea me voy.

–Sí porque a Claudia le gusta la puntualidad y no te gustará que tu futura suegra te desapruebe.

–Cállate Laura.

–Deja de ser tan amargado.

–Dile a la madre y al padre que saldré.

–Sí yo les aviso, hey ¿no quieres llevarte a Cora cómo refuerzo?

–No.

–Huy, ni siquiera lo pensaste. Está bien, capas y luego tendríamos que lidiar con una Cora enferma y no gracias.

–Nos vemos luego.

–Te paso a recoger a las siete si quieres.

–Si eres tan amable.

Derek salió, desgraciadamente tendría que irse a pie pero estaba bien, después de todo era un buen corredor y le quedaba media hora. Había empezado a trotar cuando Laura le gritó.

–¡Recuerda que sólo tiene siete, aún no puedes hacer nada!

–¡CÁLLATE LAURA MALDITA SEA!

 

Laura mintió, no fue fácil.

Llegó un minuto antes de las doce y Claudia ya estaba en la puerta con la bolsa colgada y cargando a Stiles que parecía dormido recargando su cabecita en el hombro de su madre.

–Muchas gracias, Derek. Ahorita tiene un poco de fiebre pero ya tomo una pastilla por lo que a más tardar en media hora se le quita.  En caso de que no desgraciadamente no puede tomar tanto medicamento seguido por lo que tendrás que esperar mínimo tres horas para darle otra pastilla, son las de la cajita blanca con franjas verdes y amarillas encima del refrigerador, sólo una pastilla y debe comer algo antes de tomarla , con un vaso de leche y galletas o cereal basta. La fiebre lo atonta un poco bastara con que lo recuestes ya sea en la sala y pueden ver una película al lado está el mueble con algunas, o en su cuarto, en el mío no porque debemos evitar a toda costa que John se contagie. Por efectos de la enfermedad puede llegar a quejarse de que le duela el cuerpo en ese caso tienes que lograr que se quede quieto así se quejara menos, puedes entretenerlo si le cantas o juegas un videojuego con él, algo tranquilo por favor. Perdona si no te pregunte antes pero ¿sabes cocinar? Hay para hacer sopa y un poco de pollo si le quieres agregar, si no sabes, no te preocupes en el frigorífico está el número de un restaurante que entrega a domicilio, Chek´s se llama o algo así, si te contesta Jeff es ese, sólo pídele un Especial Cura para Batman a nombre de los Stilinski y te lo traerán en veinte minutos. Asegúrate de que coma, el doctor nos recalcó que debe hacerlo. Como a las cinco estaría bien que coman, tómate la libertad de pedirte algo, va por mi cuenta como agradecimiento. Creo es todo, aun así si tienes alguna duda, márcame o a John, no mejor a mí el pobre anda muy perdido cuando se trata de Stiles enfermo y sólo entrará en pánico. De todas formas ambos números están en refri.

En un rápido movimiento le pasó a Stiles.

–Ah sí, creo poder hacerlo.

–Estoy segura de que sí, Laura dijo que no dejarías que le pasará nada malo– le guiño un ojo. – Y Stiles se emocionó cuando le dije que vendrías– se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo y en seguida la de Derek. – Muchas gracias, te prometo que regresaré a las siete en punto.

–Ah sí, sí está bien.

Vio a Claudia marcharse en el Jeep azul antes de entrar en la casa.

La tarde empezaba bien, después de preguntarle a Stiles, se acomodaron en la sala donde el castaño estuvo en paz viendo Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta… por cuarenta minutos. Apenas la fiebre se le quito el enano comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, resbalando debido a las pantuflas en forma de patas de dinosaurio que llevaba, gritando algo de una armada y que “Mueran los orcos” a la vez que blandía una escoba con Derek detrás tratando de agarrarlo. En algún momento se hizo del teléfono y marcó a casa de Scott, aunque dijo que era de alta prioridad que el moreno fuera para ayudarle a derrotar al monstruo de dos cabezas, escamas moradas y cola de antílope que respondía al nombre de Dr. Hale, Derek agradeció que McCall declinara tal invitación por un asunto de visita a su padre. Laura ya le había contado muchas anécdotas de lo que podían llegar a hacer los dos juntos. Para su suerte, o tal vez no tanto, el dolor corporal llegó; en un principio Stiles no paraba de quejarse y no parecía entender que la solución constaba únicamente en que se quedara quieto, logró un poco de calma cuando lo convenció de jugar Mario Kart… llevaban quince carreras… todas ganadas por Stiles. Luego se mareó y Derek tuvo que cargarlo a su cuarto donde dormitó unos quince minutos, cuando su batería estuvo nuevamente cargada, no supo como pero el moreno logró convencerlo de que se quedara en la cama, lo entretuvo jugando ajedrez, bueno enseñándole, realmente le sorprendió que siendo tan inquieto Stiles mostrara tanto interés en el juego que a su parecer era muy aburrido. A las cinco en punto el castaño interrumpió la partida de Damas chinas para comunicarle a su niñero que tenía hambre y que por supuesto le encantaría que le preparará algo con sus propias manos y Derek, bueno nunca lo va a aceptar pero no pudo negarse a esos ojitos llenos de ilusión. El problema es que el único hijo de los Hale no sabía nada de cocinar.

No fue buena idea y ahora tendrían que lidiar con los resultados.

–No me mires así, yo también quisiera que Laura se hiciera cargo.

Derek mantiene con mucho esfuerzo la cuchara recta para evitar que el líquido se caiga y es que lleva tres minutos y medio tratando que el enfermo abra la boca e ingiera la sopa que trabajosamente hizo… mal.

–No es mi culpa que tenga la tarde ocupada.

Las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre que parece quiere volver del menor se inflan aún más en el mohín que lleva haciendo desde que probó su comida por primera vez.

–No me importa que sepa mal, ya la hice así que te la tragas, además tu querías que yo la hiciera.

 Sacude enérgicamente la cabeza enfatizando su negativa acompañando su movimiento con un pujido.

–Abre la boca.

Otra negación

–Muy bien, entonces no comas.

Derek se levanta dejando la sopa en el buro, en el momento Stiles se lleva la sábana y el cobertor hasta la nuca y se hace bolita.

–Stiles, tu madre dijo que tienes que comer– bueno, un intento más no hace daño.

Un _no_ amortiguado por las telas que le protegen alcanza con trabajos los oídos del Hale.

–No sé ni para que me molesto, si quieres seguir enfermo adelante.

Derek hace amago de marcharse.

–Derek– la vocecilla de Stiles lo interrumpe de cerrar la puerta.

–¿Vas a comer? – vuelve al cuarto y ve al castaño asomando la cabeza del cobertor.

–No– hace una mueca de disgusto.

–¿Entonces qué quieres?

–Quiero bañarme.

–Pues báñate.

Stiles no tiene que decirle nada, al menos con la boca para darle a entender el por qué le comunica sobre su deseo de higiene.

–NO, eres completamente capas de bañarte– sí, los colores se le estaban subiendo al rostro demasiado rápido.

–Pero…

–Tienes gripa, la fiebre ya se te pasó, no estás manco así que no me necesitas.

–Pero…

–Pero nada voy a estar en la sala.

Salió ~~huyendo~~ del cuarto. Iba  a medio pasillo en dirección de las escaleras cuando una manita se le enredó en su antebrazo.

–Por favor.

–Stiles no debes andar descalzo.

–Por favor.

–Vuelve a la cama.

–Por favor.

–Te dije que no.

–Puedes tan sólo cuidarme y yo me baño solito.

Eso suena mejor.

–Si te sigue incomodando puedo quedarme en ropa interior.

–¡No me incomoda!

–¿Entonces por qué sigues rojo?

–¡Eres un niño, no deberías saber de estas cosas!

–¿Qué cosas?

–Nada, sólo apúrate para que terminemos con esto.

–¿Si entrarás conmigo? –cuando asiente el rostro de Stiles se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.

 Agh directo al corazón.

–Voy por mi toalla– sale corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Derek se  mete al baño y comienza a preparar el agua.

–Qué bueno que es una tina– con la manga casi hasta el hombro, hunde el brazo para medir la temperatura. –Así está bien– cierra las llaves.

–Listo para la aventura.

Derek se voltea y ve a un Stiles con su toalla de Darth Vader bien sujeta a la cintura, el dorso desnudo, un snorkel a medio poner y la mano por encima de la cabeza sujetando un submarino.

–No vas a jugar, te vas a bañar y rápido para que te vistas y vuelvas a la cama.

–No seas amargado–otro puchero, oh por favor no.

–Te juntas demasiado con Cora.

–Porfavorporfavorporfavoporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor.

–No.

–Pero mamá siempre juega conmigo.

–Yo no soy tu madre Stiles y metete de una vez antes de que el agua se enfríe, sin los juguetes.

Mirada severa “hablo enserio” marca Derek Hale y Stiles suspira por fin resignado. Después de botar el submarino y el snorkel en su cuarto con nada de cuidado obedece a su niñero metiéndose a la tina, con Derek volteando, nada disimulado, en otra dirección.

–¿Está bien de caliente?

–Está perfecta.

Otra sonrisa que se clava sin piedad en el pecho del mayor.

–Muy bien, tú apúrate y yo estaré aquí sentado en la taza leyendo esta revista de ¿Armas de defensa personal?

–Mamá dice que hay que estar seguros en cualquier momento.

Buen punto, tal vez le sugiera la revista a su madre o padre después.

–Anda, apúrate.

Mientras Derek ojeaba la revista Stiles se talló los brazos, el torso el cuello y la cara mientras hablaba y hablaba de los pros y contras de estar enfermo, y sí, Derek en ningún momento desvió la mirada de las hojas plastificadas. Cuando el menor se levantó- sin interrumpir su verborrea en ningún momento- casi le daba un infarto pero al parecer siguió su propia propuesta y no se había quitado la ropa interior.

Ejem único momento en que volteó, es que lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Derek.

–¿Qué?

–¿Podrías al menos lavarme el cabello? –le pide una vez ha terminado con su pie izquierdo.

–Estás dispuesto a hacer que lo haga ¿no?

Stiles sólo asiente haciendo sus ojitos de perrito apaleado.

–Está bien trae acá el shampoo.

Por dos minutos Derek masajeo el cuero cabelludo de Stiles que  de repente se había quedado sin palabras.

–Cierra los ojos.

Le pidió antes de agarrar la regadera y enjuagarlo.

–Listo ¿contento?

–Sí.

–Muy bien, arriba y afuera.

Derek se levantó, tomó la toalla y espero a que Stiles se acercara para envolverlo.

–Derek.

–Qué.

–Me leerías un cuento.

–¿Ya te vas a dormir?

–No, apenas son como las seis. Pero, quiero que me leas un cuento.

–Sólo un cuento.

–Sólo uno.

–Cuál.

–Donde viven los monstruos.

–¿Te gusta esa cosa?

–¿A ti no?

–Nunca lo he leído.

–¡Cómo! Pues hoy es el momento.

–Hey, hey, espera, ponte las chanclas o te vas a resbalar y no sólo tendrás que lidiar con una gripa, ¿dónde están?

–No las traje.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Costumbre, mamá o papá suelen cargarme al cuarto.

–Yo no pienso hacerlo, así que dime dónde están… ¿Sí tienes no?

–Sí, se supone que están debajo de la cama.

–Ahorita vuelvo y más te vale estar exactamente en este mismo punto cuando lo haga.

Por suerte obedeció.

Ya en su cuarto, Stiles le comunicó que era completamente capaza de vestirse solo así que mientras Derek podría ir a buscar el libro en cuestión al estudio. Tardó cinco minutos, a su regreso el menor ya estaba con una playera negra que le venía grande y un pants rojo subiéndose a la cama y acomodándose.

–Cuentocuentocuentocuentocuento

–Sí, ya voy, ya voy, no te desquicies.

–¿Desquicie?

–Búscalo en el diccionario.

Derek jaló la silla del tocador que parecía nadie nunca la había ocupado.

–No.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Aquí arriba– palmeo a un lado de él en la cama. – Suena mejor si estás cerca y me gusta ver los dibujos.

El moreno no dio señal de moverse.

–Laura lo hace todo el tiempo.

En seguida ya se estaba acomodando, claro que a una distancia prudencial, pero a Stiles le venía sin cuidado así que se recargó en su pecho una vez el otro se acomodó.

–Comienza, comienza.

Derek respiró hondo en un intento de tranquilizar a su torpe corazón.

Y abrió  el libro.

 

En algún punto los dos se quedaron dormidos.

 

Derek abrió lentamente los ojos, tardó un poco en ubicarse dónde estaba y Stiles hincado y recargado en la cama justo en frente de él le ayudó bastante.

–Hice la cena.

–¿Qué?

–Hice la cena.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las ocho y media.

–Espera, qué hiciste de cena.

–Espaghetti y pechuga empanizada.

–Tú sólo.

–Mamá me ayudó un poco…tal vez mucho… yo le ayudé pues.

–Agh que vergüenza.

–No te preocupes cariño, cuando llegué no tuve corazón de despertarlos, se veían tan cómodos. Me comuniqué con tu madre y no hay ningún problema con que te quedes a cenar, tu padre pasará por ti a más tardar a las nueve y media.

–Perdón por quedarme dormido.

–Tranquilo, ya te dije que no importa, además Stiles me regañaría si te regaño.

–Fue muy divertido que Derek viniera a jugar.

–Espero que no te haya atormentado tanto.

–Sólo un poco.

–Oh tendrías que haber visto como quedó tu hermana después de la primera tarde con Stiles– Derek se lo imaginaba perfectamente.

–No fue tan malo.

–Para ti dulzura, tú te la pasaste en grande. ¿Tienes hambre Derek? Está recién hecho.

–Me encantaría.

–¡Vamos! – enseguida Stiles salió disparado de la habitación.

–Dulzura no corras.

–Sí mami.

 En la mesa, Stiles sentado en la cabecera y Claudia y Derek viéndose de enfrente, parecía que el menor aun con comida de por medio le costaba dejar de hablar. Su madre de vez en cuando lo interrumpía por hablar con la boca llena.  El moreno aportaba frases cortas cada vez que le hacían una pregunta.

–Por cierto, Laura vino por ti apenas llegué yo, pero como estabas durmiendo le pedí que te dejará.

–¿Le dijiste que se llevara mi cuaderno?

–Sí dulzura aunque me sorprende que supiera en donde estaba dentro de ese desorden que llamas cuarto.

–Es algo que sólo ella y yo entendemos.

–No te cuesta nada arreglarlo.

–Me cuesta tiempo y energía.

Laura había entrado al cuarto mientras estaban durmiendo… ah.

Iban terminando de comer cuando alguien tocó a la puerta

–Debe ser mi padre, le pediré un momento para que le pueda ayudar con los platos.

–Ay no te preocupes, ya me ayudaste mucho cuidando de Stiles, lo siento si se arruinó tu fin de semana.

–Nah, esto fue más entretenido que quedarse en casa viendo la tele, no tenía grandes planes para hoy, además todavía me queda mañana.

–Te parece bien si te pago lo mismo que a Laura.

–No se preocupe ya me pagó con esa deliciosa comida.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

–¿Vendrás a jugar otro día?

–Laura es tu niñera establecida.

–Pero hoy viniste tú.

–Porque no podía venir ella.

–Entonces espero que haya  muchos días en los que no pueda.

–También habrá días que yo no pueda.

–Pero de igual forma vendrás.

–No seas tan engreído.

–No lo soy.

Volvieron a tocar.

–Ya no hay que hacerlo esperar, eso es grosero.

Ambos acompañaron a Derek a la puerta donde saludaron a su padre.

–Buenas noches Claudia, Stiles.

El niño chocó su puño con el del adulto.

–N pasó nada grave verdad, no rompieron nada.

–No papá.

–Entonces no retiramos.

–Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

 

Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle a Laura cuando llegara, la muy pícara… y pedirle la foto.

**Author's Note:**

> Me dio flojerita poner que lo primero que le dice Laura cuando llega es “¿le cantaste?”
> 
> Ya saben que las opiniones son bien recivbida.
> 
> Lindo día <3  
> O  
> Linda noche <3


End file.
